


Our Life

by LostGeekMonkeyGirl



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGeekMonkeyGirl/pseuds/LostGeekMonkeyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of One-Shots skipping back and forth through Shay and Cosimas life together. Fluff  and possible smut. This is my first time writing a fanfiction so please bare with me and give me a chance. Only doing this because there needs to be more Shaysima fanfics!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lazy Sunday

It was a cold Sunday morning in the middle of December. The slightly ajar curtains letting pale sunlight creep into the dark room. Cosima was laid in bed with Shay curled up infront of her. As Shay began to stir, she snuggled closer into Cosima's warm body, feeling the nip of the cold winter. At the feeling of this movement, Cosima started to stir too. She groaned and wrapped her arm tighter around Shays warm, toned, bare stomach. Cosima opened her eyes and let them adjust to the light in the room. She squinted trying to read the clock that was on the bedside table without her glasses on. Once her mind had registered what time it was she groaned again and buried her face into the side of Shays soft, warm neck. "Why are you awake so early?" Cosima asked in her groggy and slightly croaky morning voice. "Military habit." Shay shrugged. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you baby." As she said this she turned over to face her girlfriend. "It's ok." Cosima whispered smiling. Shay leaned up and closed the small gap between their lips and Cosima hummed into it. They pressed their foreheads together, and Shay whispered "Good morning baby." Cosima giggled and her heavy eyelids closed shut for a few long seconds. "Go back to sleep baby." Shay said noticing this. Cosima shook her head. "Why?" Shay said kissing her again softly on the tip of her chin. "I like being here with you." She stated. "But I'm still going to be next to you when your asleep." Cosima returned the kiss on Shays forehead. "Yeah, but I'll be asleep and that means I'll be without you." Shay giggled and placed a delicate kiss on Cosimas plump lips. Cosima sleepily hummed into the kiss and her eyes slowly started to close. "Go back to sleep baby. You've been working so hard recently. I'll still be here ok?" Cosima nodded reluctantly and made her way down the bed until she found a comfortable position and she placed her head gently on Shays bare chest. They tangled their naked bodies together and snuggled up under the soft, warm protection of the quilt. Shay wrapped her arm tighter around Cosima, pulling her closer into her body. She gently kissed the top of Cosima's head. Cosima looked up at Shay, her eyes heavy with sleep, and smiled. Cosima placed her head back onto her chest. "I love you." She whispered into her chest before falling back to sleep. "I love you too." Shay whispered into the top of Cosimas head, inhaling her smell and she smiled, staring at her girlfriend laid peacefully asleep on her chest. But a wave of sadness passed over her as she wondered how many Sunday's they would still have together.


	2. Habit

It had been 5 years since Cosima had found a cure for her and her sisters. Since then there has been no coughing, no blood and no collapsing. However Shay still woke up every night, without failure, to check if the love of her life was still ok. This night was no different. Shay woke up and lifted her head up to check on Cosima from her position laid next to her with one arm under Cosima's pillow and one draped over her stomach. Cosima was still breathing and her chest was steadily rising and falling. Shay breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the clock. 3:26am. "Hey, you gotta stop doing this." A soft voice whispered. Shay looked up to see a beautiful pair of eyes, full of concern, staring at her. Shay looked down in shame and started tracing small patterns on Cosimas warm bare chest. "Sorry." She whispered. "Hey look at me." Cosima said lifting Shays chin up with her index finger. "I'm ok now. I'm healthy. I'm not going anywhere. I've got a beautiful home, a wonderful daughter and a very gorgeous, kind, caring, funny, beautiful and sexy wife." Shay giggled, gently shook her head and broke eye contact with Cosima again. "You are all those things but you're especially very sexy trust me." Cosima said and leaned down to kiss her. Shay kissed her back and slowly climbed on top of Cosima, deepening the kiss. Before it could go any further, a small knock on the door interrupted them. "Mama." A small, tired voice came through the slightly ajar door. Cosima got up and slipped her kimono on before walking over to the door and opening it. Cosima couldn't help but smile when she saw her 3 year old daughter stood there rubbing her eyes with her favourite blanket in one hand and the bunny Cosima bought her when she was born in the other. "Hey sweetie." Cosima cooed as she picked her up. "I had bad dream Mama." Chloe said. Cosima kissed the messy curls on top of her daughters head and said "You wanna sleep with us baby?" Chloe nodded and buried her face in her Moms neck. Cosima carried her to the bed and laid her next to Shay. Shay kissed her daughters head and whispered "Your safe now ok baby? Nothing will hurt you." Chloe nodded and curled up with her bunny. Cosima got back into bed and settled down. She then leaned over a sleeping Chloe to kiss an almost asleep Shay on the forehead. "I love you." She whispered against her wife's lips, kissing her again. "I love you too and our perfect little family."


	3. Snow

Cosima POV

"Cosima."   
"Hey Cosima."  
"Baby wake up." I felt a firm yet gentle hold on my shoulders, shaking them. I rolled onto my stomach and groaned. "Baby wake up! Cosima! It's snowing!" I groaned again and rolled onto my back. I slowly opened my eyes and quickly close them again when the light in the room was too bright for them. When my eyes finally adjusted I saw Shay just a few inches above my face. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her fresh, makeup free face, her messy bed hair and her beautiful bright smile starting down at me. She sat on top of me naked holding her camera. "Baby come on its snowing!" She whispered. I groaned. "Cosima look come on." She got off me, put her kimono on and pulled the duvet off me. I tried to protest but she took my hand and pulled me up. I signed and started to shiver as the December cold hit my naked body. Shay quickly came up behind me with one of her oversized cardigans and wrapped it around me. The warm, soft, protecting material instantly started to warm me up. Shay wrapped her arms around me and her warm hands slip around my bare hips and traveled but under the cardigan and onto my stomach. She walked me to they window and I opened the curtains. Outside the whole street and road was covered with a thick layer of pure white snow. Shay was jumping up and down behind me giggling. I turned around in her grip and kissed her lips. She stopped jumping and hummed smiling into the kiss. "You're so cute." I said against her lips. Shay just responded by kissing me harder. I pulled away and pressed our foreheads together. I smiled and she returned the gesture. I turned back around and stared at the snow now starting to fall lightly again. Shay rested her chin on my shoulder and started out the window too. We stayed there for quite a while in comfortable silence, watching the snow fall to the ground, wrapped up in each others arms. "Hey Cosima?" Shay whispered in my ear, gently breaking the silence in the room. "Can we go and play in the snow?" I rolled my eyes and tried to protest but Shay dragged me into the bathroom and threw me in some old thick clothes and told me to be ready in 5 minutes so we can make snow angels. I sighed. This is going to be a long, cold day.


	4. A Long Week

Cosimas POV

Ever since I woke up this morning I've wanted to go back to sleep. This whole week has been absolute chaos. I've not had one moments rest since Monday morning and now it was Friday evening. I pulled the Bug up outside the house, being careful not to hit the trash cans on the footpath. I stopped the engine, pulled the key out of the ignition and got out. I was walking up the path when I remembered I'd left my stuff in the car including the house keys. Sighing, I walked back to the car to collect my bags and coat. I walked back up the path and put my key in the door and opened it. I wasn't even fully through the door went I was greeted with a loud "Mama's home!" and a pair of small arms wrapped around my leg. I put my bags down and took Chloe into my arms. "Hey sweetie I've missed you. What have you been up to today?" Chloe kissed my cheek and buried her face into the crook of my neck. At this point Shay walked into the hallway and smiled at the site. "Hey baby." She said and kissed me. My eyes fluttered shut as I returned the kiss. Chloe struggled out of my arms, I put her back on the floor and she ran off into the kitchen. I walked in closer to Shay and she opened her arms and I instantly took her up on the offer of a hug. I buried my face into her warm, soft neck inhaling her smell. My eyes closed as she pulled me closer and I rested some of my body weight on her. "You tired baby?" She asked running her fingers up and down my back. I sighed and nodded slowly. "I was just about to put Chloe to bed so when I've done that we can lay on the couch and watch a film or something?" I leaned up and kiss her. "Sounds great." I picked all my bags up off the floor, put them in their places, took my coat off then went to find Chloe. When I did I pick her up and took her up to bed. I laid in bed with her and her army of stuffed toys while Shay read her a bedtime story. As Shay read out the words to the story we have all heard a thousand times, I could feel my eyes grow heavier and heavier. I shuffled down the bed a little until I got comfy. I wrapped my arms around an almost asleep Chloe, laid my head on her pillow and listened to Shay read us both to sleep. This was the best way to spend a Friday night after a long, stressful week of work.


End file.
